Talk:Curse of the Nornbear
Talk Repeatable TrapY 06:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :What's with the banner and all that, is that like a mission or something? I don't really get it. --Rotfl Mao 16:29, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Banner? You mean the ad at the bottom? --Gimmethegepgun 16:32, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::: No, i mean that to the west of Silhalla ther's that banner thingy, when you do the quest there's a banner showing at the end, just like you would finish a mission, and then there's a small banner on the world map... confusing explanation ^^ --Rotfl Mao 16:35, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Do you mean the weird... T shape stuck in a ball of, well, rocks or snow maybe? It's right about the "Curse of the Nornbear" on the map. If that's what you mean by banner, I was wondering about it too. :/ --Marintha ::Yeah that's exactly what i mean, when i finished this quest i've got an animation af a banner hanging from that. Like a mission or something... --Rotfl Mao 01:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::It's to show that you've done it. --Kale Ironfist 01:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :it's a mission, that's why the banner is there after you complete it, and why you get 5 points towards master of the north for completing it. 80.132.98.127 21:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) To complete the quest, you do not have to get the Vulfen Blessing, you simply have to know where the Nornbear spawns each time. ~ Remeard The 500 norn points are not attainable more than once! Pulse Reaction, 11:49, 31 August 2007 (GMT) :I went through it after GWEN went live... the 500 reputation points are no longer listed as a reward. I seem to have received 100 points while doing it though. Somebody confirm? ::Confirmed. I received 100 Norn faction for repeating the quest, though it was not listed as a reward. -- dixon 9 September 2007 Mission or Quest? Need to clarify this, are these considered as regular Quests or more as Cooperative Missions? I had just yesterday formatted up this article as a quest, and yet now we seem to have others adding information as like a mission. Before proceeding with any more cleaning up of these, think it would be of benefit if there was a clear decision if these form missions (ie, when that little "flag icon" is involved, it's a mission vs a quest). Discuss... --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:19, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Even though they don't have a dedicated "mission outpost" from which they must be started, they do seem to play out like missions - they take place in a specialized instance of an explorable area, they have a major reward at the end, they have cutscenes (some quests do, but very few), they are repeateable, they count towards a campaign-specific completion title like Protector, and they actually leave proof on the map that you completed it (like the swords on a mission outpost, you get the little banner icon for these). Maybe they could be "Mission-like Quests" (a la "Boss-like Foes")? —Dr Ishmael 00:11, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :It's a 1 level dungeon in my opinion. The other "missions" have a little flag where it says the "mission" name. Missions have shields with the bonus/master rewards, the GWEN dungeons don't. All/nearly all "missions" will be dungeons IMHO. Flechette 02:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'd consider both dungeons and these "mini-missions" to be different sub-types of true missions. As you noted, they don't have bonus/master level rewards, but as I noted, there is a special notation on the map to show they've been completed. ::As for mini-missions vs. dungeons, dungeons have a number of special features that make them different - *all* of them take place underground, no exceptions; they have Level Maps and a special reward chest at the end; and they have a different type of icon on the map. Also, when you restart a mini-mission, you don't get a regular Quest Dialogue box, you simply get thrown straight into the mini-mission, whereas you *do* go through a Quest Dialogue to restart a dungeon quest. In my opinion, those are enough differences to keep them separated. —Dr Ishmael 10:54, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::"Repeatable primary quests: Exclusive to Eye of the North, repeatable primary quests are the expansion's counterpart to missions. Unlike missions, repeatable primary quests have resurrection shrines, and lack secondary objectives." - 132.177.39.216 15:41, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Interrupted Spirit World Retreat I interrupted Spirit World Retreat while doing this quest and it turns out that you can't kill the Nornbear in the first spawning location. Once you do get him close enough to death, he gets an automatic heal. (death_hawk 05:11, 1 September 2007 (CDT)) :This happens every time you fight him; if he's s'posed to use it to run away and you interrupt it you'll just sit around whacking at each other for a couple of minutes until he suddenly disappears. Seriously, ANet needs to give it a 1/4 cast time. Zaboomafoo 09:13, 2 September 2007 (CDT) minor exploit after getting the blessing from the shrine, you can get the blessing again from sif while having it active, being able to place it in the volfen skillbar. it will recharge your ene and dissapear when used. This appears to no longer be the case. I was unable to receive the blessing from either Sif or the Shrine while in Volfen mode. Going to remove the Bug on the article page. RavenValcone 17:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode If you've done the mission before and remember where the NornBear appears, you can skip the shrine and avoid unnecessary battles by just going to the three spots where NB appears. Thus, not too bad with just heros/henchies if you can get past first group of Mandragors. An MM is very useful in this mission. If, before the last battle, you're low on minions, there are StoneWolves near the last ramp up. Bringing blinding skills renders the Jotun Skullsmashers fairly harmless. Refence to book? I know its a bit off, but when I read this I automatically thought of 'Clan of the Cave Bear'. I know the resemblance is small, but does it warrant a mention in Trivia since they are both 'C___ of the ___ Bear'. Just seems like that's what the devs were probably thinking of when they made this stuff up... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Leina ( ) }. :I think it's a bit of a stretch, myself. If you want confirmation, though, you can try asking Emily Diehl. —Dr Ishmael 15:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Talk about taking the scenic route The current map shows a red-dotted path to the various locations in the mission. For some reason, it snakes around avoiding two shorter paths to point 1. If you follow this map, you'll travel about three times the distance and take much, much longer than if you take one of the more direct routes to the first Nornbear spawn point. --68.187.144.197 22:39, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Wrong Normal Mode Reward I recieved 1000 Norn points after doing this today and it also states on the GuildWars wiki that the reward is 1000. I am changing this unless it is wrong and the reward was a error. Stamo88 05:14, 19 January 2008 (UTC)